User blog:Awesomesix/Epic Rap Battles of History full Timeline
So, I got bored, and I made a timeline. Ye. Key Theological/Religious Figure are in bold, and go by when their religion states they first existed. ' '*If I could not find such, then I put when their religion was first observed. Fictional characters are in italics, and go by their debut appearance. Real life figures are in normal text, and go by their birth year. Group cameos, unless based on actual people or specific creatures in a series, will be included on the year of their appearance. Due to no known birthdate, Jack the Ripper will be classified as late 1800s. Underlining denotes a cameo. For clearance's sake, anyone who spoke in battle is not counted as a cameo. Timeline 'B.C.' 6200: Adam 6200: Eve 2000: Aprhodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hades, Medusa (Gorgons), Minotaur, Posiedon, Zeus 1391: Moses 604: Lao Tzu 544: Sun Tzu, Confucius 540: Leonidas 519-508: Queen Gorgo 500-480: Pleistarchus 470: Socrates 356: Alexander the Great 106: Pompey the Great 100: Julius Caesar 69: Cleopatra 7-2: Jesus 'A.D.' 301: Santa Claus 750: Brokkr, Frost Giant, Loki, Odin,Thor '1100s' 1162: Genghis Khan '1200s' 1272: William Wallace '1300s' 1386: Donatello '1400s' 1412: Joan of Arc 1451: Christopher Columbus 1451: Leonardo da Vinci 1475: Michaelangelo 1483: Raphael 1491: King Henry VIII '1500s' 1500s: Easter Bunny 1530: Ivan the Terrible 1564: William Shakespeare 1590s: Romeo and Juliet '1600s' 1642: Sir Isaac Newton 1680: Blackbeard 1685: Johann Sebastian Bach 1694: Voltaire '1700s' 1706: Ben Franklin 1712: Frederick the Great 1729: Catherine the Great 1732: George Washington 1743: Thomas Jefferson 1756: Mozart 1769: Napoleon Bonaparte 1770: William Clark 1774: Meriwether Lewis 1787: Shaka Zulu 1788: Sacagawea '1800s' 1809: Abe Lincoln, Edgar Allen Poe, Charles Darwin 1818: Frederick Douglass 1827: Beethoven 1837: J.P. Morgan 1843: Ebenezer Scrooge, Ghost of Christmas yet to Come, ''Ignorance and Want'' 1844: Friedrich Nietzsche 1847: Thomas Edison Late 1800s: Jack the Ripper 1856: Nikola Tesla 1858: Theodore Roosevelt 1859: Billy the Kid 1867: Wilbur Wright 1869: Gandhi, Rasputin 1870: Vladimir Lenin 1871: Orville Wright 1874: Harry Houdini, Winston Churchill 1876: Bess Houdini, John Schrank 1878: Joseph Stalin 1879: Albert Einstein 1881: Pablo Picasso 1887: Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson 1889: Adolf Hitler, Al Capone 1892: J.R.R. Tolkien 1895: Babe Ruth 1899: Alfred Hitchcock '1900-1949' 1901: Walt Disney 1904: Dr. Seuss 1909: Cldye Barrow 1910: Bonnie Parker 1911: Ronald Reagan 1912: Julia Child 1915: Frank Sinatra 1917: John F. Kennedy 1922: Stan Lee 1924: Marlon Brando 1925: Sammy Davis, Jr. 1926: Marilyn Monroe 1928: Mr. Rogers, Stanley Kubrick 1929: Martin Luther King Jr. 1930: Clint Eastwood 1931: Mikhail Gorbachev 1934: Carl Sagan 1935: Elvis Presley 1936: John McCain, Jim Henson 1937: Gandalf 1938: Superman 1939: Batman 1940: John Lennon, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Robin 1941: Kim Jong-Il, Jimmy Olson, Wonder Woman 1942: Stephen Hawking, Bob Ross, Muhammad Ali 1944: Jimmy Page 1946: Freddie Mercury, Donald Trump, Steven Spielberg, John Paul Jones 1947:Mitt Romney, Stephen King, Hillary Clinton 1948: Mikhail Baryshnikov, George R. R. Martin, John Bonham, Bobby Orr 1949: Bill O’Reilly, Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner '1950-1999' 1950: Oprah Winfrey, Dr. Phil, Stevie Wonder 1951: Jackie Jackson, Stedman Graham 1952: “Macho Man” Randy Savage, Mr. T, Vladimir Putin 1953: Hulk Hogan, Tito Jackson 1954: Jermaine Jackson 1955: Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Bill Nye, Kermit the Frog 1956: Lump, Jamie Hyneman, David Copperfield 1957: Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 & Thing 2, Marlon Jackson, Melody (Stevie Wonder's Partner) 1958: Billy Mays, Michael Jackson, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Ellen DeGeneres 1961: Randy Jackson, Barack Obama, Wayne Gretzky 1962: James Bond (Sean Connery), Bruce Banner (The Hulk) 1963: Mr. McFeely, Doctor Who, Dalek, Ronald McDonald, Michael Jordan, Quentin Tarantino 1964:Sarah Palin, Vince Offer 1965: Michael Bay 1966: Captain Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Gordon Ramsay 1967: Adam Savage, Criss Angel 1968: HAL 9000, Tony Hawk 1970: Grant Imahara, Tory Becelli 1971: Lance Armstrong 1972: Dane Cook 1974: Kari Byron, Tomeeka (Stevie Wonder's Partner) 1975: Aisha Morris 1977: EpicLLOYD, Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Kanye West, Keita Morris 1978: Boba Fett, Jose Reynoso 1979: Nice Peter, Tootie Ramsey, Steve (Anti-Gay slogan) 1980: Lando Calrissian 1981: Mario, Hannibal Lecter, Barney Matthews, Natalie Portman, Ash Williams, Sulai Lopez 1983: A-Team, KassemG, Boushh the Bounty Hunter, Luigi, Mumtaz Morris 1984:'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ghostbusters, Janine Melnitz, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man'', Chloe Gosselin, The Terminator, Dante Cimadamore 1985: Princess Peach, Doc Brown, Marty McFly, Goku, Krillin, Mikey Walsh, Sophia Morris 1986: Lady Gaga 1987: Robocop, ED-209 1988: Skrillex, Kwame Morris 1989: Bill and Ted, Rufus 1991: Deadpool 1992: Miley Cyrus 1994: Justin Bieber, Kyle Herman 1996: Daenerys Targaryn, Hodor, Jon Snow, Charizard, Butterfree, Pikachu, Magikarp, Lapras, Javi Sánchez-Blanco 1997: Dumbledore, Austin Powers, Ming Tea, Ash Ketchum, Team Rocket, 1998: Jesus Quintana, Gilderoy Lockhart '2000s' 2001: Master Chief, Kailand Morris 2003: Rick Grimes, Walkers 2004: Napoleon Dynamite 2005: Mandla Morris 2006: Miley Stewart, Lily Truscott,, James Bond (Daniel Craig) 2008: Walter White 2011: A man named Jesus, Genghis Khan's Descendants, Hot Alien 2012: Spartans, Mustached Cowboys, Urban Ninjas, Moses's Honeys 2013: Indian Rights Marchers, Civil Rights Marchers, Gangsters, Pirates, Edward Kenway, Zaiah Morris 2014: American Soldiers, Scottsmen, Nia Morris 2015: Zulu Warrior, Animators 2016: Orc, High Elf, Production Team, Blue Team, Russian Backup Dancers, Secret Service Agent, Alolan Exeggutor (Pokemon Sun/Moon) Category:Blog posts